What We Become/Issue 7
The trio of cars headed down the street. Adam, Kenneth and Jack shared one car. Tyler, Mary, James and Lilly shared another car and Kevin, Carley, Victoria and Melissa shared another. Adam drove the car. He turned his back for a moment to see the young Jack sleeping in the back and he turned to his side to see Kenneth staring blankly ahead of them. Adam knew how they felt, he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. The group had been driving down the road for nearly an hour but three road blocks delayed them and the need to turn down different streets due to the high amount of zombies on one street. "How are you feeling after everything Kenneth?" Adam asked. "Hmm? Oh...I'm getting by. Same as anyone else in my situation" Kenneth replied with in suprisingly calm tone but Adam didn't buy it. "I know how your really feeling, trust me. I know what it's like to lose family" "...and who did you lose?" Kenneth questioned somewhat doubting Adam. "My pregnant girlfriend, soon to be wife. My parents as well" Adam replied. "Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up" "Don't be...fuck!" Adam said to himself as yet another wreckage blocked their way. Adam stepped out the car, as did Kenneth. Tyler, Kevin and James came running over. "The fuck are we going to do now?" Kevin growled while staring at the wreckage with a hateful look in his eyes. "We move it out the way, same as the others" Adam replied. "But somebody has to keep watch..." "Got it!" James said interrupting Tyler. James started patrolling around with a machete while the other began to move the wreckage. James walked a little further down the street and caught sight of the Hillridge Mall. It was a local attraction for teenagers and adults alike. "Perfect!" James said to himself. James began to run back to the group. As he turned to the corner, he ran into three people. But they weren't apart of his group. A tall man who appeared to be the leader had thin black hair and was tall and stocky. His opposite was a small teenage boy who was lanky. The third was beautiful young female with brown hair and an amazing athletic body. "Uhh...who are you?" James asked them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mary sat in the car with Melissa. For the past few days Melissa had done nothing but sit in a corner and say nothing to the entire group and Mary was worried for the girl's mental health. Mary walked over and put her arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Are you ok Melissa? You've been so quiet these past few days, is everything ok?" Mary asked in a calm tone. Melissa looked at her with red eyes. Signs she had been crying earlier. "What's the point of continuing on? My family is dead, and those dead things are walking everywhere. Where all going to die!" Melissa screamed out before breaking in a soft sob. Mary was shocked and taken a back by what the young girl had said. She didn't know how to reply. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Kenneth, Tyler and Kevin had finished moving the wreckage out of the way. Carley and Lilly we're waving for them to come back to the car. That's when Adam noticed several zombies walking their way from the path they had cleared. "Dammit, biters" Adam said to the others. "Just after we cleared the wreckage to, we can't go that way" Tyler replied. "Where is James?" Kenneth asked looking around. "Over there" Adam replied as he saw James interacting with three strangers. "...but who are they?" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hi, Name's Frank" The young man greeted calmly offering his hand to James. "Umm...James" James replied shaking Frank's hand. "This here's my friend Autumn, and that's my little brother Samuel" Autumn waved and gave a friendly smile. Samuel nervously waved. "Can we go now?" Samuel asked Frank showing he obviously didn't want to be there. "Ignore him. He's just shy around strangers" Frank told James. "Is that your group?" Autumn asked pointing towards Adam, Kenneth, Tyler and Kevin. "Yeah, that's them" James replied before gulping nervously when he saw biters heading towards them. "Biters. Look's like they need help" Frank said as his expression turned from one of calmness to one of seriousness. Frank wiped out a colt python. "Whoa, you got guns?" James asked as Autumn and Samuel both wiped out a 9mm. "Yeah that's right! Don't try anything!" Samuel said nervously to James. "Goddamit Samuel would you relax. These people are harmless, their just trying to survive like us. Yeah we do have guns James, we're country folk, from Perth. We had guns to protect our land, but we came into the city to look for seeds and fertilizer for planting crops" Autumn told him. "We should probably help his group out" Frank said. Frank, Autumn, Samuel and James ran over to shoot the zombies. Frank tossed him a gun and they shot off the zombies. Adam and the others we're taken a back by the use of guns considering the only person in their group with a gun was Kenneth. After saving the group, Frank, Autumn, Samuel introduced themselves to the group. "Thanks for helping us" Lilly told them. "No problem" Frank replied. Frank turned to Adam. "You don't mind if we tag along do you?" "As long as your helpful like this often" Adam joked. The group laughed, a much needed laugh. Frank handed Adam and the rest of the group guns. "I'm not comfortable with these..." Carley trailed off. "It's for our safety, and honestly I'm glad the trio here came along and helped us out" Kevin told his wife. Groans and moans could be heard from zombies who we're attracted to the gunfire. "Shit, their blocking our way again" Adam said as he realized the zombies we're blocking their direction again. "Adam, great news. You know the Hillridge Mall? Why don't we hide and make a home there?" "But what about the hotel, it's only another half hour from here" "Forget it man, we need shelter tonight" "I think James is right mister Adam" said the now awake Jack. "Plus it could have everything we need in there" "Fine I guess so..." Adam trailed off. The group got inside their cars and headed towards the mall down the street. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #8 ' Category:Issues